Broken Melody
by TornAngelWings
Summary: Marching Band AU. Cloud strives to impress the Drum Major Angeal, but when an accident causes a break, his dreams shatter before his eyes. For what's a musician without his instrument? Light Angeal/Cloud. Late Birthday present for Tobi-Uchiha! 12/50.


**Tobi, this is a birthday cake for you. It's Angeal/Cloud flavored. :D**

**Cue sparkles!**

Viola Strife was a band geek at heart.

You could tell just by looking at her. Bright blonde haired pulled back in a messy ponytail, bangs trimmed messily, faded pullover hoodie with a fermata on the front and "hold me" written on the back, long loose jeans, and hands that always played through the cords on their own, that's what she looked like sixteen years ago when she was blowin' away on a brand-spankin' new alto saxaphone and nothing had changed since.

That's why its not surprising that Cloud Strife grew up in a musical household. Cloud could read music before he could even recite the alphabet. His first word had been "embrasure."

Mrs. Strife had been quite the player back in her day, and Cloud inherited the same talent gene. He was even called a prodigy by some.

Cloud was first chair flute and section leader. He had worked extra hard to gain this position. After all, if he was a section leader he had to go to leadership meetings.

And that meant spending more time with _him._

-No, not his best friend Zack, the crazy percussion section leader, but Angeal Hewley.

Angeal was the second in command drum major (Sephiroth being the first and Genesis being the third) and the most amazing guy ever in Cloud's opinion.

x-

"Tighten your embrasure for a cleaner sound." Cloud told Tifa, who was fumbling along. "Elena, put more air into it." He reminded the ditzy blonde. "Marlene," the little freshman looked up sheepishly, "you're out of tune…everybody, we all are out of tune, so we're going to play 'I'm right'. Cissnei, give us a strong b flat." The red-head played a shrill note before fixing it. "Elena, match her pitch. Good job. Next Teef," he paused and listened while Tifa tried to harmonize with the other flutes, "Now Marlene. Very good. Keep your embrasures tight." Cloud raised the flute to his lips and joined in, all five flutes playing as one. "Nice job everyone." He praised them.

The door to the practice room opened and Cloud's favorite drum major peered in. "Good sound flutes. Keep up the good work." Angeal nodded and disappeared, Zack taking his place.

"Hey fluteloops. What's shakin'?"

"Just tuning before we start playing…" Cloud murmured, still flustered from Angeal's two second visit.

Zack grinned. "I swear you guys are the hardest working section. Not even the no-nonsense Clarinets -lead by Tseng of all people- are working today! "

"We flutes want to win the competition!" Elena chirped excitedly.

"Uh-huh, sure ya do. I'm sure that's what Cloud is so keen on winning." Zack winked at his blushing blonde friend and waved goodbye to the woodwinds. "I gotta find my own section. We're playing 'hide and seek but don't let Seph find out or you lose ultra fun game!'"

As soon as he was gone, the girls turned on their male section leader.

"Why can't we have a break Cloud?" Marlene whined, holding her flute by her side.

"Let those other sections goof off. You want to win the prize right? If we win today I won't make you do 'stop n' go's' tomorrow during marching practice." Cloud promised, raising his flute to his lips once more. The girls grumbled half-heartedly but joined him in playing all of the scales.

X-

Director Deusericus declared the flutes winners of the sectional competition and announced their prize. "Free day on Monday for the flutes! They don't have to come in until noon." The rest of the band groaned but congratulated the hardworking woodwinds.

Cloud felt a wave of relief. Angeal had actually smiled at him when the director had announced the results! He let out a tiny squeal and snatched his flute case out of his backpack. Just as he closing up the case, Zack bumped into him.

"Sorry Cloud!" Zack laughed, running from Yuffie who was currently chasing him around with drumsticks and idle threats of where she was going to stick them.

But Cloud didn't hear. He was too busy watching in mortal terror as his flute flew out of the case and smashed into the wall. With a heart-shattering crack, it fell to the ground, almost completely snapped in two. His brand new professional level flute. Ruined before his very eyes.

Cloud didn't even realize he was bawling when he picked up the pieces and held them to his chest. He blindly fled from the room, his cries coming from his very soul.

Down the hallway he ran, almost eating tile when he slipped and fell on his stomach. He stayed like that, sprawled out in the middle of the hallway, crying like the very world was at its end, and clutching what had once been his precious instrument.

He didn't hear the heavy footsteps when until they came to a stop right next to him. He looked up with red puffy eyes at Angeal Hewley, who stood with his hands on his knees and breathing slightly harder.

"Cloud. What happened?" He asked once he had his breath.

"Zack bumped into me, my flute smashed into the wall and broke." Cloud murmured, hiding his face in his sleeve.

"Let me take a look at it. Stand up." Angeal gently gripped his forearm and hoisted him up on his feet. "Hmmm," He examined the pieces with an expert's eye as Cloud watched with a hopeful expression, "its not fixable. I'm deeply sorry Cloud. However, this is a _Banora Best _right? You may still have a warranty on it." Angeal handed what was left of the flute back to Cloud solemnly.

"Okay…"Cloud sniffled and wiped his nose on his sleeve.

Angeal chuckled and brought Cloud closer. "I remember one time I shattered the bell on my Tuba. I thought it was the end of the world. But the _Banora Best _people are reasonable. You have nothing to worry about." Cloud started to noticed that Angeal's breath tickled his cheeks.

A kiss was placed on his forehead, then Angeal was gone, already rounding the corner down the hallway. He looked over his shoulder. "You coming, Cloud?" He smiled warmly.

Cloud stared dumbly, holding his forehead. He giggled cutely before nodding and catching up to the drum major, who wrapped an arm around the smaller blonde's waist.

X-

Maybe, just maybe, breaking _Angie _(That was his flute's name, I'm sure you know where he originally got that name) was worth it. Okay, defiantly worth it.

**Okay, this one-shot sucks majorly, I know. It was rather difficult to write this one. :C I'm not really sure why…maybe it was because I was pressured?**

**Tobi, I hope you had a swell birthday and I hope you like this crappy Angeal/Cloud. (most impossible pairing for me to write ever!)**

**This is part of my 50/50 challenge too. The word this time was practice. Fits in the with band theme, eh?**

**I hope you all understood the music terms I have in here. If I need to I'll come back and add a glossary type thing here.**

**So review if you would, even if it's just to say happy birthday to the fabulous Tobi.**

**Love and Rockets,**

**TornAngelWings**


End file.
